


Sibling Time!

by hiso_06



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Sibling Time, alluka calling out killua, cute outfits, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: Spending some time with Killua and Alluka to see how things are going for them. And to also see how strong their bond is with one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel/gifts).



> This is a secret Santa gift for Mel on Tumblr. I just thought they could have another place to read this fic or to save it other than Tumblr. Hope y'all enjoy it and have an amazing day today.

“Killua look at this!” The excitement in Alluka’s voice already had him smiling as he was turning around to see her holding up yet another frilly dress. He never could really tell the difference between this one and the last couple she had shown him, but he didn’t let her know.

“It looks beautiful Alluka. You should try it on.” Killua responded as he was drapping it on her arm.

“I will. I just want to see what else there is.”

After saying that she was smiling and running over to another rack. Killua loved that she was like this because seeing her happy meant the world to him. He knew she acted this way because she was trapped for so long at home. At home there wasn’t many dresses or other cute clothes for her to gawk at for her entertainment. It was instead the same 4 walls that his behind the huge metal door. Not much of a paradise if you asked any random person on the street. But she was out of there finally, and Killua was going to keep it that way.

“Ok I’m going.” Alluka said as she had an array of clothes in her arms. Killua smiled as he followed by and waited outside of her door. He knew she would want to come out and model since it had become her new favorite thing as of lately.

With each outfit she came out and earned a smile and thumbs up from Killua. Sometimes she was would get a small clap that would excite her and let her know for sure that was the outfit she was going to get. It didn’t matter how expensive it was since Killua would just buy it for her anyway. He would buy her anything since she had been told no for so long.

When Alluka was finally done, Killua and her walked up to the front and purchased all of the beautiful clothes. They got a weird look from the cashier since they were just kids, and the clothes weren’t exactly cheap, but they didn’t let that bother them. Instead they just took the bags and left the retail shop. They walked side by side through the crowded street till they arrived at their apartment. It was pretty small, but they made due with what they had.

“We might just have to buy another rack to hang all of your dresses.” Killua said as they set the bags down. The closet was already full with Alluka’s clothes, while the dresser’s was full of Killua’s.

“Did I get to much?” Alluka questioned while looking at all of the bags with a slight pout.

“Of course not, you know I don’t care. You can have whatever you want.”

“Well that’s a bit overboard, but thank you.” She gave him a smile that he quickly returned.

“Now go put your stuff away so we can go out and eat.”

Alluka perked up at the statement and quickly took off towards her room. Killua smile before he was picking up the mail from the floor. He knew it was spam, but he also knew the one that he would actually read. He lifted up the small envelope from the only person who writes him. Killua sat on the sofa as he opened up the letter and pulled out the sheets of paper with the familiar writing.

> _ ‘Hi Killua, _
> 
> _ It’s been so long since I’ve heard from you. Still here I am trying again! I mean I’m not physically there where you are, but in spirit I am. I wanted to write to you since I think my nen is finally coming back. It’s been so long, but I’m starting to feel the same tingles from when I would use it. Mito has really helped me out and has tried her to best to make sure I could get back on my feet. And now finally making progress and it’s great. Anyway how have you been? I feel like you don’t tell me much when you write, which is so mean Killua. How’s Alluka doing also? I hope you both are doing fine. By the way Mito said it would be alright if you came over here whenever you two are ready. She would love to meet Alluka finally. Well I’m going to end it here, write me back as soon as you can, no excuses. Bye! _
> 
> _ -Gon.’ _

As soon as Killua finished the letter he was setting it down on the coffee table. He couldn’t help but think of how much he did miss Gon and would love nothing more than to go see him. Still he wanted to wait just a bit more until Alluka became more self aware of her own nen. She was progressing slowly, but Killua knew she would get there soon enough.

“I’m ready.” Alluka said as she walked into the small living room. She was wearing one her new dresses that was a light blue color that went just above her knees and knees high white boots. To finish off the look she had a yellow sunhat that she claimed she needed in her life.

“Let’s go.” Killua got off the sofa knowing he would write to Gon when he got back.

For now he left the apartment with Alluka and headed down the crowded streets again. They ended up at a small pizzeria that had an outside eating area. They both sat out there and looked through their menus deciding what to eat. Once they placed their orders they sat quietly and looked at some of the passing cars that went by every now and then.

“Hey Killua how long do you plan to avoid Gon?” Alluka questioned which caught Killua off guard to the point where he almost fell out of his chair.

“W-what do you mean?” Killua questioned while she gave him an eyebrow raise.

“You never really write him back. And when you do it;s quick and to the point.” She pointed out.

“Didn’t know you were reading my mail.” He responded in a muffled voice.

“It’s nice to read how Gon is doing. But it won’t last long if you keep being a butt.” Killus was about to respond but Alluka held up her hand. “I’m just saying, he’s your friend. We were never allowed to have any friends back home. But you ended up finding one and even more. Don’t push yourself away because of me.”

“I’m not, it’s just. Hard is all. Having friends is pretty complicated and I’m not exactly a professional about it.”

“Well you’re not going to become a professional with that attitude.” Alluka said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Killua gave her look that only had her sighing. “I can’t say that I’m a professional either since I’ve never had friends myself, but I like the thought of having friends.”

Killua frowned at what she said and was about to respond before the waiter came out with their pizza. Killua bit into his bottom lip as Alluka was already grabbing a slice and putting it on her plate.

“It doesn’t have to be just a thought anymore Alluka. You can have as many friends as you want. You’re not locked up anymore and nothing is stopping you.”

“Killua you chase off any boy that even glances my way.” Alluka had a small pout that made Killua look to the side with a heated face.

“Well they glance at you wrong so forget them.” Alluka shook her head in response.

“I understand, but still lighten up a little. You’re always so moody.”

“Excuse me!”

Killua caught the eyes of some customers at his words, but all Alluka could do was laugh. After that they just continued to eat with small talk going back and forth. For the most part the dinner was silent, but they didn’t mind much. When they finished Killua decided to treat alluka to ice cream since there were still so many flavors she had yet to try. She looked through the long list and decided on peppermint bark with extra fudge.

They both started to head home again as the sun slowly set so the sky was being painted in purples and pinks. Alluka kept saying the sky looked so beautiful which was no surprise with how she’s spent so long not being able to see it. Killua knew if they were to move anytime soon, he would find a place with more windows and maybe even a balcony for her to go out on. Then again Whale Island would be a perfect place to go.

“I’m beat.” Alluka said as they entered their apartment.

“Same.” Killua mumbled as he collapsed on the sofa.

“You’re day's not over though.” Killua raised a brow as he looked up to see Alluka walking towards him. She was then setting down paper and a pen. “Write. I’m going to go shower.”

Killa scoffed as she took off towards the bathroom. He groaned before lifting himself up and dragging the coffee table towards him. He looked down at the blank papers and began to balance the pen on his upper lip. In his mind he started to think of what to write back. Gon’s letter was right next to his so he could make sure he answered all of Gon’s questioned. As the shower went off Killua started to write. It took him about 3 tries before he was settled on what he wrote down.

> _ ‘Hey Gon, _
> 
> _ I know it’s been forever since I wrote you, but now here I am spiritually for you with no excuses. I’m really glad to hear that your nen is coming back finally. It’s hard to think of you not having it for your ridiculous attack. And to answer your question, I’ve been doing fine. Alluka and me are kind of just going day by day doing whatever we can. I took her to Yorbian recently and she seemed to really love it. We’re also trying to get her to unleash her nen and she’s starting to get the hang of it. It’s a slow process, but I don’t mind it one bit. She always gets excited by every new thing she sees and learns about. It’s seriously cute. And I’m more than certain she would love to go see Whale Island and meet Mito also. I’ll try and see if there’s anyway we can go soon within the next month or so. We’ll see how it goes though. Anyway I’m going to stop writing now since I need sleep and hopefully next time I’m talking to you, it’s not through a piece of paper. Goodbye. _
> 
> _ -Killua.’ _

Killua put the letter into an empty envelope and sealed it for tomorrow when he would send it out.

“Good you finished.” Alluka said as she walked out with her hair up in a towel.

“Yes I have. Now off my case mom.” Alluka giggled in response.

“Killu, you know you don’t talk to your mother in that way. You’re my one child who will outshine the others.” Alluka said in a slightly high pitched voice while she clamped her hands together in front of her chest.

Killua automatically laughed to the point where he had to cover his mouth. The two of them started to go back and forth intimidating the rest of their family. It was all they could do to remind themselves of who their family was and how dangerous it was. There would never be a time where they would run back expecting open arms without a small ounce of them being eyed and plotted against to see how they could trap the two of them from ever leaving. That was all forgotten though as Alluka and Killua’s laughs mixed together into the purest thing in the world of the bond they shared with one another that would be impossible to break.


End file.
